


Hot Stuff

by BangAYang (RWBYRemnants), NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants), RWBYRemnants, YangingAround (RWBYRemnants)



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Panties, Panty Kink, Shower Sex, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/BangAYang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/YangingAround
Summary: Yang has been teasing Weiss mercilessly ever since they were put on the same team. However, one such incident of teasing turns out to be an olive branch; a small gift. The gift shifts things drastically when they're in the Beacon locker rooms... [Freezerburn, Oneshot]





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this shortish oneshot is actually older than SWTD, and is the first that’s a joint effort between me, BangAYang and YangingAround. It was lost in the recesses of my external hard drive but I dusted it off and gave it a makeover, and now here it is. Happy Yuletide!

**H O T   S T U F F**

* * *

 

The door to the Beacon Academy dorm room slammed open, bouncing off the wall with a deafening thud. Framed in the doorway was Weiss Schnee, and she did not seem at all amused.

"YANG!"

Having been fully captivated with her task of fixing the damage her beloved Ember Celica had taken in their last battle, Yang Xiao Long had not heard Weiss's footsteps and was caught completely off guard. In her startled state, she managed to fall from her perch upon her bed and land on her face.

"Ow…" After a moment of laying there in her shame, she looked up at the petite woman before her, the scar over her left eye seemingly throbbing with rage. "What the hell?"

"What, pray tell, do you suppose this is?" Dangling from her delicate hand was a pair of yellow ‘boy shorts’ underwear. The words "Hot Stuff" were emblazoned across the rear in huge red letters, the tops stylised to look like flames.

"Hm?" Yang's eyes scanned the piece of cloth before her and a smile spread over her face. "Oh, yeah. I thought you could use a gift, and who doesn't need a pair of confidence-boosting panties? I mean, really, it's a must-have for your drab days of grey clouds – and lets face it, all _your_ days are covered in grumpy clouds." She smirked cheekily.

Weiss's eyes flew wide, incensed. After a long moment, she stomped a few feet further into the room on her prissy heels and snapped, "Really? Is that why you left them hanging on the _doorknob_ of the _bathroom?_ An odd place to leave such a personal 'gift', isn't it?"

"Sorry, did you want me to personally put them on you?" Yang asked as she got back up to her feet, adjusting her clothing and straightening up.

Sputtering, Weiss flung them at Yang, who caught them easily. "N-no! What?! Why would you even say something like that, you dolt?! I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you very much!"

"Oh come on, lighten up; it was a joke." She smiled coyly. "So you don’t want them, then? I think I might be a little hurt. I spent three days trying to find just the right ironic pun to give the Ice Queen."

"Stop CALLING ME THAT!" Weiss whined, stamping her foot. "And no, I don't want your smelly old panties! You probably left them there because you were afraid we'd kick you out if we had to suffer with the stench any longer!"

Her brow roseand her slender arms crossed over her ample chest. "Wow, rude. You think with all that money you have, you could at least purchase some manners?"

At that, Weiss looked as if she had been slapped. Regaining her composure, obviously with great effort, she said, "My manners are impeccable. And what would you know? You're just an odorific street thug who happens to have a decent weapon and a decent semblance. I don't know how you and your sister even made it to Beacon, really."

"And you're just a scared little girl who bought her way in here with good looks and daddy's money. Now that we're on the same page, I'm starving. Would you like to grab lunch?"

The offer to go eat caught Weiss off-guard. "I... but we were..." Then her eyes narrowed. "This whole time, you've just been trying to upset me, make fun of me! Like you hate me! Why would you DO that?!"

Yang let out a short bark of laughter. "Yes, because you buy gifts for the people you hate! Remind me to pick up a lovely necktie for Cardin!"

At that, Weiss glanced down at the panties on the floor, then back up to Yang's face. "Are you... those really were for me? You didn't forget them in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, they really were. Brand new and just for you." The tall blonde gave a shrug. "But if you don't want them, that’s cool. I was just trying to be friendly. Seems like most people don’t like to extend their hand to you for fear of getting slapped – and gee, I wonder why! I figured it was at least worth a shot."

Weiss's face began to redden with combined irritation and shyness. "But it's such a personal... do you know where panties GO?"

Yang flashed her a big cheeky grin as she spoke. "Oh, _God_ no! I mean, they came with instructions but I’ve never used them before, so I got intimidated and just decided to leave it all up to you."

"You ignoramus!" Knowing that her cheeks were bright red by now, she turned and folded her arms. "Why did you think I needed panties, much less ones that say something so, so... crass?!"

“I figured the ones you have must always be up your ass, with the way you act; figured these might make you a little less grumpy."

The slow turn of Weiss's body was like the inevitable movement of a glacier. "How... _dare_ you! I... how dare you, how DARE you!" By the end of this, she was literally jumping up and down. The tantrum brought the widest of smiles to Yang’s face, and when she started jumping she couldn’t help but laugh so hard her whole face was red.

"Oh man, was that worth it!"

Weiss reared back and slapped Yang across the shoulder with the heel of her palm, just hard enough to let her teammate know that the comment was not appreciated. "I do not have anything up my- up there! You take that back!"

Yang, still laughing, gripped her now sore arm and rubbed it. "Oh don't be so stiff, that was gold! Just put some ice on that burn and lets go get lunch."

"STIFF?!" She huffed and puffed for a moment, staring Yang in the eyes –her laughing, violet eyes. Then she rolled her own. "Your sense of humor is not appreciated, Xiao Long."

Yang attempted to pout but she was still laughing a little too hard for the full effect. "Lighten up, Princess! One of us has to have a sense of humor."

A scoff escaped Weiss’ throat as she strode from the room, not bothering to check if Yang was coming as well. After wiping the tear from her eye, Yang noticed that Weiss had stormed off and promptly scurried after her. "Hey! Wait up! Aren't you supposed to move at a glacial pace?!"

* * *

 

The two of them were getting better, even if it was difficult to believe. Yang could well remember the days when their fights were _actual_ fights, and not just petty bickering over trivial matters. Weiss Schnee was the heiress to an entire fortune in Dust, and she acted like it; snooty and spoiled. But she was a good teammate, and down deep beneath the whining and the entitlement, she seemed to be a halfway decent person. It would just take them some time to find middle ground on a regular basis.

Having just spent a good two hours in training, Yang made her way into the locker room, ready for a shower. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement; turning her gaze, she noticed Weiss fidgeting with something in her locker. "Hey there, what are you up to?" she asked, using a towel to dab the sweat from her brow.

"AAAH!"

After a flurry of movement, Weiss was holding a towel in front of her body as she peeked around the locker door. "Who is- oh no, it's YOU!"

Offering a smirk in return for the expected greeting, Yang gave her a wink. "Sure is, the one and only."

"I m-mean-" Weiss cleared her throat and tried again. "So. Did you have a good, um... whatever it is you thuggish types do with yourselves?"

"Training session? Yes I did. Beat my personal record on targets taken out in thirty seconds." She beamed oh-so-proudly. "What are you up to, besides being very nude?"

"I'm not nude! I'm just... not fully clothed yet. It wouldn't be decent for me to prance around like this." Then she tried to shift the topic back again. "H-how many targets?"

"200 targets, thirty seconds, 360 degree range." Yang nonchalantly began stripping herself of her sweaty workout clothing.

"Im- impressive." It was clear Weiss was trying not to care about the damp tank top being flung on the bench, or the sneakers that thudded into the bottom of Yang's locker. But when she saw the panties once her shorts had joined the tank top, she pointed and yelped, _"HOT STUFF!"_

Mildly surprised, Yang glanced over her shoulder at the woman. “Why, thank you! Not so bad yourself, Schnee!” She flexed her glutes for good measure, and laughed when she saw Weiss’s cheeks get a little rosier.

“No, no! Those underwear you’re wearing!”

"Oh…" Yang craned her neck to see her own butt. Sure enough, it was the same proclamation emblazoned across her cheeks. "Well yeah, you didn't want them so I figured I'd make them look good, instead." Her tone was light and her facial expression coy.

"No, but... then whose are _these?!"_

When Weiss stomped over with her towel hanging to one side, it became obvious that, against all odds, they were wearing matching underwear.

"HAH! You did take them! I knew it!" Strategically, Yang had bought two pairs, hoping a situation like this might have come out in the end. "Man, was I right about picking those out for you."

“Nooooo! But- you-" Only then did Weiss realize how ludicrous it was to believe someone else – _anyone_ else at Beacon Academy might own the exact same panties, and that she might have stumbled across them. Also, that she was still standing there in nothing but those and an undershirt. "I..."

Stripping herself of the last of her sweaty clothing, Yang picked up her towel and rubbed her sore shoulder. "I’m gonna grab a shower. You’re welcome to join me, Frosty." She spoke in a teasing tone, still half admiring the way the garment sat on Weiss's hips.

It was clear Weiss didn't even know what to think or where to look. Firstly, she was nearly bare. Yang _was_ bare. For some reason, knowing that they had both been wearing the same design of underwear a moment ago – and that Yang had touched them both – was making it hard for her to think rationally. But that was ridiculous! They had seen each other in the locker room plenty of times. Why should matching underwear make any difference? What was the matter with her?

"I... had a shower this morning, I just wanted to change out of my uniform."

"Suit yourself." Yang shrugged, taking a few steps in the direction she needed to go before she paused with a devilish grin. "You'd probably end up more dirty than clean, anyway."

"Wh-what?" Weiss felt her mouth run dry as she glanced around at the rest of the locker room, desperately hoping no one else could hear her. They were alone, luckily; most people either showered much later, or in the morning. "Just what are you implying, Yang?"

The coy smile turned into a cheeky grin. "Oh, I don't know. You'll just have to wonder, Princess."

She didn’t bother to wait around for Weiss's rebuttal, but instead disappeared behind a curtain. The sound of a squeaky faucet being turned broke the thick silence she had left, and soon after the familiar noise of running water hitting tile followed.

A deep confusion settled over Weiss as she looked down at the towel she was squeezing in a death grip. First, they're wearing matching underpants. Next, Yang invites her to shower together. Together! And the phrase “end up more dirty than clean” heavily implied something that did not normally transpire between two women. And why did she keep thinking about Yang's body? She had seen it before, but this was not the same. There had to have been something different about it from before, but what?

It was imperative that she checked. Walking as softly as the cold tile could allow, she paced forward and nipped the curtain aside slowly, just enough to peer through...

Yang's muscular and slim body shone in the fluorescent light, the water having reflected it off the contours in all the right places. Idly, she scrubbed the sweat and grime from her gorgeous pale skin, blonde hair clinging to her body as it became heavy with water.

'This is wrong,' Weiss thought to herself with sudden realization, pulse ticking up a notch. 'Yet... I must observe her. Something is different about her, I know it!'

Yang let it go for another couple of seconds before she opened her mouth. "You know, for a privileged girl that claims to have manners, you’re certainly not using them. It’s rude to stare."

Every drop of blood in the younger girl's veins froze. Yang didn’t even bother looking back; the cool air slipping in through the opened shower curtain had alerted her to Weiss's presence a while ago. She had been discovered – Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was _peeping!_

No. No, she was not peeping. There had to be something else she could do besides let that accusation stand.

"I..." Desperation forced the words out of her mouth. "I was j-just thinking about joining you, after all!"

If the way she dressed wasn’t any indication that Yang had nothing but confidence about her body, then the fact that she turned around and faced Weiss fully certainly was. "Well, I'd suggest taking the rest of your clothes off for that."

There really was no choice. Either she got into the shower, or she admitted that she was staring at Yang, which had implications that could not be allowed. "I… Okay. You promise not to make any more jokes like that one you made a moment ago? Because I can't tolerate that! I won't have people thinking such things about me!"

Yang's brow rose. "Like what? I don’t recall saying anything uncalled for."

"You know," Weiss went on as she hid her body behind the shower curtain while unclasping her bra. "Th-that comment about getting... d-dir... dirtier." Why was it so hard to finish that single word?

Yang grinned like a predator, wide and toothy. "Again, totally not uncalled for."

"But you can't! You can't say things like that while we're in there together!"

"And why not, Princess?"

“It's undignified!" Weiss yelped as she hooked her thumb over the hem of her underwear. Until the topic had been resolved, however, she couldn't follow through on the action. "People might get the idea that we're... that we've been..."

Yang stepped forward and pulled the curtain back and away from in between them. "What? Dirty? What’s wrong with that? Live a little."

Weiss gasped, pulling the towel over her chest again, backing up a step. "Wait, I- I'm not a- are you saying we should?!" Then she narrowed her eyes. "You're saying you don't care if people think we're doing things like that? What kind of harlot _are_ you?"

"I'm not saying we should ‘do’ anything, Schnee. I’m just offering for you and I to get to know each other a little better – offering for you to unwind a little. No one else has to know, but it’s totally up to you." This entire time her tone had been teasing and nonchalant simultaneously.

Weiss decided she had enough of being the one everyone teased. It wasn't acceptable that she always got angry because she had been raised with elegance and refinement, and meanwhile everybody else got to have a laugh at her expense. It was infuriating and unfair. At the same time, Yang really did sound like she wanted to talk, to exchange ideas. Ruby was her partner, but Yang was on her team as well, and this could only help them function better as a unit. Disgusting insinuations and teasing aside, what could it hurt?

"Fine. I will shower with you and we'll see just how honourable you can be in there, harlot."

Raising a brow, the blonde held the curtain open for her. "Fine. We'll see, indeed."

Weiss merely stared at her for a long moment. "Well?"

"Well get in here! You have to be in the shower to shower!"

"Aren't you going to turn around while I finish undressing?"

"You're going to step into the same shower as me, and you think me seeing you undress is gonna change anything once you get in here, anyway?"

Weiss knew her face was already as red as it was going to get. The only way for her to save face was to pretend to be a lot braver than she felt at the moment. "Fine!"

Heart in her throat, she draped the towel over her shoulder and grasped the sides of her panties, eyes locked with Yang's the entire time as she slowly slid them down and stepped out of them. Never once did the tall blonde's gaze stray from Weiss's. It was almost like she was challenging her back.

"Great! Bravo, good job, so proud. Now hurry up and get in here; water's a-wastin'."

Jaw set, Weiss held the towel out to one side and hooked it over the nearby peg, then stepped a pace closer to Yang, fists at her side and chest heaving as they stood bare before each other. Her every action issued a challenge. Impressed with the proper girl's gall, Yang stepped aside and let her pass untouched... for now.

They headed into the twin streams of fresh water and Yang grabbed the shampoo. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that Yang's body was covered in various scars – each one a mark of a fight she'd survived, a battle she'd lived through. A reminder that she was only human, that her world was hard and real and her spot at this academy had been earned through toil and bloodshed.

"Y… " But Weiss let the word die before she finished it. What else could she say that might possibly be of any use after the hundreds of days that must have passed since Yang received each of those marks? Her finger drifted to her own scar as she finally stepped under the water and allowed her hair to begin soaking it up. They had all been through a lot, it was true, but Yang seemed content to bear hers with a smile, to forget all about it instead of… doing what Weiss did. Using it as an excuse to shut everyone out.

Stepping aside to lather the soap in her hair, Yang made sure to actively keep her gaze from lingering – especially to keepWeiss from seeing her doing so. She was letting the younger girl’s curiosity build, and thus her strategy would unfold.

"Yang?" she finally spoke up.

“Mhhm?" came the absentminded reply as she worked the rest of her long hair into a manageable mess, tangled in the suds of the perfumed shampoo.

"You can tell me this is none of my business," Weiss continued as she edged close enough to grab the soap, doing her best not to look at her teammate again. "But... all those scars on your back..."

Yang seemed unfazed by the question. Her upper body followed her hair’s example and was soon covered in the lather. "What about them?"

As she started churning the soap in her hands into a cloud of suds, Weiss asked softly, "Where... did you get all of them? That seems like a lot for someone so close to my age."

“I'm a street thug, remember? " she answered idly. "A ruffian, with no place at this school." Every once in a while, Yang's super confident and altogether high-energy personality took a passive aggressive turn in a subtle manner. This was one of those times. The small satisfaction that came from making Weiss eat her words in such a somber moment brought a light smirk to her face. "How do you think I got them?"

"Apparently, you really did get them in street fights," Weiss snapped – but even she heard the lack of bite to her tone. Stripped of both her entitled air and her clothes, she was vulnerable. She didn't like it. "Did they hurt much?"

"Some of them." Others stung more with emotional pain than physical. As some scars do. However, she didn't feel like Weiss had earned that much insight into her quite yet.

"Right."

"You don't like me much, do you?" A simple question, but one with a complicated answer, she was sure. Yang knew there was more to Weiss than the girl let on, but they had to start digging if they ever wanted to find the rest.

"Whether or not I like you is irrelevant," Weiss answered easily, rubbing the soap along her limbs, over her stomach. "We're a team now. Our grades and our futures depend on us finding a way to cooperate. But... you said that, too." She fidgeted slightly, hoping the unspoken apology would be enough.

"You'll get more clean if you use this." Yang half-smiled, offering her a loofah for scrubbing purposes. She wasn’t one to hold a grudge for too terribly long, and everyone on her team had some sort of baggage. Ultimately, she hoped their scars would only bring them together; she had hopes of being the best team they could be.

"Right." Weiss reached for the scrubby, then instinctively covered her chest with the other arm when she felt it jiggle slightly, causing her hand to miss the loofah and slide gently over Yang's. "Oops, I- sorry."

The blonde's smile only widened as she relinquished her hold on the object. "No worries."

This wasn't good. Weiss felt like a fumbling child in all the ways she normally felt like a poised and self-assured adult. "Thank you," she whispered belatedly as she used the gift to form more lather.

Having an extra one in tow, Yang returned to scrubbing the rest of her workout away, only struggling when it came to reaching a specific part of her back. "Hey, Weiss, do you mind helping me out?"

"Me?" Instantly kicking herself for asking such a stupid question, she recovered. "I m-mean, I suppose, in the spirit of diplomacy, I could."

Hanging her own scrubby from the hot water spigot, she nervously approached Yang's back, watching as she pulled her wet blonde locks further over her headto allow access. One hand was holding the spongy item over her shoulder for her to take, and she did.

"Um... just all over?"

Yang beamed over her shoulder, grateful for help with the difficult task. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."

Lips pursing to keep from making another biting comment, since Yang hadn’t earned it this time, Weiss reached out with the loofah at arm's length and just barely brushed it up and down the center of Yang's back, eyes half-closed as she tried to touch and see as little as possible.

"Nah, you gotta scrub it, exfoliate the skin, really get in there," Yang urged, wanting to be as clean as possible. Sure, that’s what she wanted. Sure.

"Hmph," Weiss grunted as she stepped closer. "Aren't you the demanding one?" But she did as she was told. Pushing in a little harder than she would on her own skin, she dragged it up and then down to her tailbone, where she paused. "Exfoliated enough?"

Yang smirked. "Come on, a little more than that. Don’t forget the sides, not just the middle."

Growling, Weiss braced her other hand against Yang's hip as she began scrubbing up and down, finally focusing on the work instead of her own insecurities. As she scrubbed, she asked, "You really do get filthy out there. What do you do, wrestle Beowulves for sport?"

Backfired – oh, this plan had backfired. Yang's cheeks sported a soft blush at the feeling of Weiss's hand gripped so tightly on her hip. It was just a little too close for comfort, even though that was supposed to be the idea in the first place. "Hhm? What? Oh yeah... lots of dirt. Targets. Dirty."

"Dirty seems to be a theme with you," she accused. When she noticed Yang was wobbling slightly from her movements, she raised her hand to a shoulder instead to steady her. "You didn't answer me about your scars, so I apologize if I was insensitive. I don't like talking about mine, either. It's just that... there are so many..."

“Life outside of glamour and fame is a lot harder, Weiss. People don’t constantly try to get on your good side to ride your coattails; they try to take everything from you by force instead." Yang didn’t go into detail. She would rather leave it to the other's imagination.

Weiss's movements slowed and then stopped. She wasn't sure why; she only knew that Yang had a deep hurt buried under that carefree attitude, and that she was scraping the attitude away. It wasn't kind and it wasn't showing interest. It was cruel.

"But you didn't let them," she told her teammate's back softly, hoping it would help. "And now look at you; you're at Beacon, you're going to be a huntress."

"Of course I didn't let them. I didn’t have a choice; I couldn’t let them walk all over me in front of R-" A short pause. "I couldn’t let them take me down so easily. So I took them down instead."

Panic rose in Weiss's chest. She wasn't good with people – and she was even less proficient in comforting them in times of grief. What could she say that would help? Had she ever done such a thing? Yes: once before, with Ruby. But she had coffee for a prop then, and a scrubby sponge wasn't nearly as effective. Or was it?

"You did what you had to do, Yang. It was the admirable course of action. You..." Her hands felt tingly now from where they were placed, but she pressed on, trying to finish the job. "I am proud to fight alongside you."

Few words meant more to the blonde dragon than "I’m proud of you"; for someone with such an extroverted personality, her waters ran deep. She smiled over her shoulder at Weiss. "And I'm honoured to watch your back."

Weiss's heart was pounding in her ears as she met Yang's eyes, grimacing fiercely. They both understood the importance of knowing someone would not desert you in the heat of battle... but Weiss had a feeling that her teammate had seen a lot more combat outside of mere practice.

Then she smiled wryly. "Is that 'watch' or 'wash'? I could use a turn."

The blonde gave a smirk and a small wink. "Why not both?" Promptly after her words, she swiped the scrubby from her shower companion and motioned for her to turn around. "Lets try to make you less dirty, shall we, Princess?"

"Hmm," Weiss said with false annoyance, eyebrows rising. "Princesses don't get dirty." It only occurred to her after she said it that in doing so, she had accepted the nickname. Frowning at herself, she turned away because it was easier than confronting her misstep. "You may cleanse me, pleb."

Being the cocky shit that she was, Yang slid a finger down the pale skin of the winter-haired woman's spine. "Thank you for the opportunity, Your Majesty."

"Hey, hey!" Weiss snapped, looking back over her shoulder at Yang. "No funny business, please! Just... wash!" Then she turned away once more, also pulling her hair over her shoulder the way Yang had as an afterthought.

"Oooh, excuse me! I was only paying homage to your perfection." The fire dragon chuckled coyly before setting to the task of scrubbing the skin she had admired moments before. "Is this better?"

Sighing, Weiss relaxed into the sensation. "Much, thank you." After a few more seconds of silence, she began, "Have you... no, never mind."

Pleased with Weiss's growing curiosity about her, Yang smirked. "No no, please ask, Princess."

"Okay, but don't blame me if this is too personal." Rolling her shoulders as an unconscious physical manifestation of shedding her irritation, she went on, "Have you done this a lot? For Ruby, I meant – not just for random strangers, obviously."

"Which part? Showering together, or washing each other's backs?" Yang inquired idly, scrubbing little circles against her smooth skin.

A little sigh of contentment escaped Weiss's throat as she said, "Either one... but I suppose I meant washing backs."

"I used to wash hers a lot when we were younger. As we grew older things subtly started to change, and she depended on me less. Which is fine. It's what happens when younger siblings get older." The scrubbing had gradually grown a little faster, as if the task could distract her from the subtle sting of reality.

"Oh." Very quietly, Weiss added, "I can relate. Family is like that." Then she winced and said, "Hey, um... not to seem ungrateful, but that's starting to sting a bit."

“What? Oh, right." Yang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, wanted to make sure you were really clean. You know, keep up your image as the cleanest slate on campus."

"Your tireless efforts are appreciated, peasant." Then she blinked, turning with her hands on her hips. "Wait, what do you mean, 'cleanest slate on campus'? What is that supposed to mean?"

Yang let out a chuckle and winked at the flustered and confused girl. "Princesses aren't dirty, remember? I'm just keeping up the image."

Both of Weiss's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you weren't implying that I'm mentally deficient in some way?"

It was too easy. "No, I'm implying you're inexperienced." She enjoyed being cryptic just to keep Weiss asking questions.

"Hey!" Weiss jabbed a finger into Yang's shoulder, not particularly hard, but just hard enough to be felt. "I'll have you know that I have been in formal training to be a Huntress since I was ten years old! Even before that, I took fencing, and was practicing my semblance! In what way am I inexperienced?"

Yang, with a much more devilish grin than before, stepped forward into Weiss's space, closer than she had dared before. Barely a breath between them, Yang whispered, "In all the best ways."

With an automatic step backward, Weiss began to stammer, "Oh, s-stop that, I told you not to make jokes like these! You promised to behave yourself!"

With a mock pout, the blonde cooed, "Awww, I was just trying to be friendly and answer your question." With a light chuckle, she turned from the paler woman and stepped under the stream of heated water, rinsing her skin and hair, ridding it of the suds that blanketed the surface.

"I do not think that is a 'friendly' way to approach any situation!" Weiss insisted, stamping over to Yang so hard she left little splashes in her wake. "Insinuating that you... that you and I c-could... no, no, and no!"

"Eh, you're right. You'd be horribly noobish at it, and it'd be a waste of my skill and talent." Her tone was aloof and she didn’t even bother to look at the woman that had addressed her.

"N... noobish? What does 'noobish' mean? How can we even have this conversation if you won't speak coherently?" Hopelessly flustered by the entire situation, Weiss stood as boldly as she could by Yang's side, leaning over slightly to catch her eye. "And who says your 'skill and talent' is anything to be proud of?"

“For a princess, you don’t know your kingdom well. Noobish, newbie, unskilled, green. Got it now?" She tried to keep her expression unreadable. "As for who says I have skills... well, certainly everyone that's experienced them. Five-star reviews across the board."

Deciding to ignore the comments about her being inexperienced in such things – especially because, come to that, she was – Weiss mulled over the implication. "So... one could infer from the way you say that... that you have previously... well..."

A small smirk broke through Yang’s unreadable mask. "One could infer, yes," she answered with a cheeky tone. "Or one could see for themselves."

"Stop that," Weiss said, more softly this time. She was becoming conscious of how close she was to Yang, how quick her pulse had become due to the subject of discussion. "What's it like? And don't say 'why don't you find out' again, I'm merely curious. For academic reasons."

Yang didn’t hesitate to answer, speaking with a self-satisfied grin. "It's exactly like when you touch yourself – except better, because I'm doing it."

At that, Weiss rolled her eyes, though this was somewhat undermined by her steady blush. "Don't be ridiculous. Only degenerates touch themselves like that."

"Oh my _God_ ," she breathed as if she had seen the light of truth itself, turning to gape at her.

"Wh-what?" Weiss asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I totally get it now; you're so grumpy because you never get yourself off! Well, have no fear; it is now my personal mission to get you laid." Yang grinned widely, adding a cheeky wink to the end for effect.

"Wh- _WHAT?!"_ Funny how the same exclamation could sound so different a second time. "To get me- did you say 'laid'?! What does that _mean?!"_ When Yang opened her mouth, she snapped, "Never mind, I figured it out - and that is SO CRASS!"

The blonde gave a light shrug. "Hey, my words may be crass but the mouth that conveys them tends to make it all better... when put to proper use."

A long moment passed with the water falling on the two women, Yang looking smug, Weiss looking completely nonplussed. Distantly, a bell sounded, indicating the beginning of a meal period. Finally, slowly, the shorter of the two teammates found her voice again.

"Are... you aren't joking at all, are you?"

There it was, the first sign the curiosity was outweighing her resolve. "Not at all, Princess," she idly replied, subtly running a brightly-coloured washcloth over the length of her body to draw Weiss's gaze. This tactic worked, and Weiss jerked her eyes away when it drew closer to her lower half.

And then it crashed over her. She was naked, in a shower, with someone asking to do things outside the normal bonds of friendship. This was a terrible situation, indeed.

“O-oh.”

"Is that offensive in some way, Princess? That the dirty street thug would have experience in dirty street thug things?" She gave a self-satisfied smirk and then set about washing her thighs.

"W-well, no," Weiss said anxiously, watching the washcloth move up and down one well-muscled leg. "I... not the thug things. Dirty, however, I... why would you and I ever t-touch each other the way you're suggesting? We're both women!"

It took everything she had not to throw her head back and laugh at just how naïve Weiss was. "Because, Weiss, no one knows a woman's body like a _woman_. All the right places to touch, the exact amount of pressure to place here… or there." Her tone was husky at this point; she was laying it on thick, no longer hiding behind a playful tone. "Men use women for their own pleasure, and sometimes give some back. Which is fine, I guess. But women pay homage to other women, and worship them like they deserve. You’re never gonna have your mind blown with a guy the way you could by a woman-loving-woman, Schnee."

This was beginning to become too much for the poor, pampered girl to take in. Yang was serious! Not just serious, but insistent, and trying to get her to agree! This was a disaster!

But she shouldn’t panic. This was just another dangerous situation to navigate, just as with her training. Pulling her hair down over her shoulder to at least cover half of her chest, she said, "I-I've never even truly w-wanted to be with any guy, let alone a..." She had been about to say something offensive, but only just managed to stop herself. "And anyway, you don't have the proper equipment to satisfy a woman! Perhaps I'm not as worldly-wise as you, but I studied basic biology!"

The fiery woman's brow rose and she failed to keep all of her offense in check. "Excuse me, but I've never had any complaints. Lots of _screaming_ , sure, but no complaints."

In a rare moment of boldness, Weiss reached forward and lightly slapped the pubic region of her teammate a couple of times. "I don't feel anything here that could do what you're suggesting, Yang! You're not making any sense!"

The taller girl was taken aback slightly by the sudden boldness, needing a moment to blink and suppress a slight groan of detached pleasure, but she grinned all the same. "Oh, you're halfway there. I keep telling you that I’ll show you, but you don't want me to, so I guess your burning curiosity and need to see if I'm right will go unattended forever."

"I just don't see what you have to show me," Weiss growled, already regretting her misstep after seeing the taller girl's reaction to it. This was mortifying. "Y-you won't explain what you mean, and you _know_ I'm not going to let you d-do a 'demonstration', so it's not my fault I'm still uninformed, now, is it?"

"No, you're right; it's mine. Oh well." Yang didn’t say anything after that; she simply ran her body under the stream of water again, relieving herself of the dirtied suds that covered her pale skin. She had baited the lure; now she had to see if the big mouth bass that was her teammate would bite.

"I... but... you..." Both of Weiss's hands went to her scalp and tugged. "ERURGHH! Can you please just tell me how two women can do such things?!"

Her irritation was adorable and amusing. Yang looked thoughtful for a moment before she reached forward and grabbed the smaller girl's hand gingerly, raising it to her mouth, keeping eye contact as she did. "Sure. Y'see, there are plenty of ways to pleasure a woman… without a dick. And these are one of those ways." As she spoke, she brought Weiss's fingertips to her lips.

Instantly, Weiss jerked her hand away. She was no longer furious, or annoyed, or demanding. Clearly she was afraid. Both the unambiguous language and the feeling of soft lips on her fingers were far more than she had been expecting in the next instant.

"O-oh," she merely breathed, clutching the hand to her chest, eyes wide as saucers. "Without a... wh-what kind of ways?"

Calmly, Yang leaned her shoulder against the wall and spoke in a laid-back, nonchalant tone. "Ways with your fingers… tongue… hell, even foreign objects can be fun."

"Foreign- are you out of your mind?! I'm not putting anything in there! Not ever! I don't even use tampons!" Then, utterly ashamed she had just admitted that, Weiss blushed an even deeper shade and looked away. "I use p-pads." It wouldn't do to allow Yang to think she just allowed the blood to fall where it may.

Now Yang couldn’t help but laugh. "Okay, good to know! File that away for a rainy day."

This time, Weiss truly tried to think through this. She supposed one day she would be expected, as an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, to take a husband. In that event, there would have to be at least one item allowed within her sacred place, whether she was ready to accept it or not. Logically, what was the difference?

But Yang was her teammate. Plus, she was such a brutish barbarian, full of herself. Furthermore, she was a woman. Her parents had taught her for all her life that men marry women, and even when she heard the inevitable whisperings that it wasn't _always_ true, the Schnees quashed them with "what nonsense" and "deviants" without truly discussing the matter. Yet here was Yang Xiao Long, determined to convince her otherwise.

"Have you... really? With other women, I mean?"

There was no hesitation in her reply; she was pretty straightforward in this regard. "Hell yes. I prefer them to men, actually. Men don’t listen to your body's needs like women do."

Swallowing thickly, Weiss looked down at herself briefly before looking back up at Yang's. "Bodies? I mean... my body has needs? I haven't felt any. I'm not really sure what you mean."

"Oh yeah, your body has lots of needs. See, Weiss, it’s not enough to take care of your body nutritionally; there are other tasks it needs. Like washing, and those pads of yours. And more."

"Yes, of course," Weiss said casually, hoping to wrong-foot her teammate, regain the upper hand. Perhaps stop her legs from trembling the way they were at that moment. "Training. And showering, as we are currently pretending to do."

Was she serious? "Weiss, your body has sexual needs, as well," she stated flatly.

"Not _my_ body. Maybe yours does, but perhaps I have evolved beyond such trivial matters." Though she turned away with her arms folded in front of her chest, she continued to watch Yang out of the corner of her eye, curious.

"Tell you what: what if I showed you, by letting you touch me? That way you can stay pure, _and_ you get your answers." She had elected to ignore Weiss's previous statement about being evolved. “What do you say?” 

At that suggestion, Weiss felt her jaw drop open. "You- with my- are you INSANE?! You want me to push my hand into your filthy..." At the last second, she somehow managed to rein in her tirade. "Alright. So maybe it isn't filthy, especially because we're currently showering. So I apologize for saying that."

Yang's brow had never risen, and then risen higher, faster in her whole life. An apology from the Ice Queen herself? Deciding to grant her a small mercy, she didn't focus on that and instead went on, "Also, I'd like to point out that you’d be lucky to fit three fingers in me, let alone your whole hand. I don’t know what you got going on, but I run a pretty tight ship – if you know what I mean."

"That isn't..." Weiss sighed, shifting uncomfortably as her eyes unwillingly fixated somewhere in the region of Yang's hip. "Wh-why do I suddenly feel like I'm bathing with a boy?"

"Because you stepped into a ring with a big dog and you were wholly unready to run with the pack," Yang told her matter-of-factly.

"Dog is right," Weiss scoffed. "You... on a scale of one to ten... how serious are you about letting me do that? Not that I care."

"A very solid thirteen."

That made her head feel a few ounces lighter. "Really? Wait... are you... experiencing those kind of urges? With me in here? Right now?" All she gave Weiss was an aloof shrug and a cocky smirk. "Because of me? No, not because of me." Weiss shook her head firmly. "You've just been toying with me because you're already, um, in that type of mood. Right?"

The grin just got wider, watching the normally self-absorbed heiress fumble over her words. Yang gave a very obvious leer down at Weiss’s body as they stood there. And then, though it was the tiniest flicker, Weiss felt something like a hot prickling in her lower regions. None of these sensations or possibilities were familiar, and they terrified her.

"Why?" she whispered softly.

For a moment, Yang was caught between being a complete cocky ass and being a real sweetheart. "Because you're beautiful," she spoke softly. "And my god, that ass of yours." In the end, she had decided somewhere in the middle was best.

Instinctively, Weiss's hands whipped back to cover said ass, but then she realized how silly that was when she was facing toward Yang and moved them back in front of herself, folding them in front. "You... a thirteen out of ten isn't mathematically possible, but if you mean that... if you really want me to... no, no I can't! How could I? This just sounds wrong in so many ways! I wouldn't even know how to start!"

"Why, it’s simple! Just start with a single touch." She spoke as she took a step forward. "A simple caress, that leads to a spark... that leads to a fire... that leads to a blazing inferno." Wow she was laying it on thick.

"Really?" Weiss said in what she hoped was a deadpan. "I just touch you? Fine, here." She raised one hand and laid it on Yang's elbow. "When do the fires start?"  
  
"When you place the other hand on the other side, and I lean in real close..." As she spoke, she stepped even further into the younger girl’s space. Yang’s face was two inches away from Weiss's as she spoke. "And tell you how beautiful you are… and how lucky I am to be here, this close, with you." Saying the right thing at the right time was like an art for her.

Suddenly, Weiss felt very small and very weak in the shadow of the taller and more self-assured woman. Yang oozed confidence in equal part with sensuality. That Weiss even _noticed_ her sensuality was cause for alarm. "Lucky? Being in the room with me makes you feel that way? I... why?"

"Because you are one of the strongest, most confident, refined, pedigreed women I know, and you have no reason to waste your time talking to street trash like me." Her lips barely brushed Weiss's ear. "But here you are..."

"I... I know." Weiss couldn't move. Her hands lifted to push Yang backward, but she couldn’t manage it. The caress of air on her ear was paralysing somehow. "I m-mean... all those things you said are true, of course. I know objectively that people consider me to be pretty, and, um… whatever. But why... when you say things like that, why does it sound so different?"

Then, slowly, she moved the hand from Yang's elbow to her side and simply held it there, not even sure why she had. Testing the waters. It was smooth and warm to the touch. Something in her heart felt sick but it was too late to back down.

"Because I mean them," Yang answered simply. "Contrary to popular belief, I’m not just blowing wind up your skirt." And in a way, she really wasn’t. She had been interested Weiss for quite a while, and begrudgingly liked her spunk even if it was with a side of entitlement. To what extent she liked her remained to be seen.

"Just... sorry if I'm being repetitive, but this is so new to me. How much did you mean it when you said I could... could try it out on you, to know what you mean?" Weiss tried to swallow. It didn't work. Her next words were raspy as a consequence. "Because... if you're sure, then... I..."

Yang smirked and let her breath tease the smaller woman’s ear again. "I meant every word of it. You can do as you please." She lifted her fingertips to trace the contours of Weiss's arm idly.

A shiver passed down Weiss's arm at the touch. She was so far out of her depth... but Yang wasn't forcing anything. Teasing, yes, forcing, no.

"Okay," she whispered as her hand drifted down over Yang's hip. "Stop me. I mean... stop me if you should wish to change your mind, of course."

For a moment Yang's heart stopped. This was happening; it wasn’t a game anymore, she had won… hadn't she? "Of course," she reassured the white-haired woman. The blonde took a deep breath and awaited whatever Weiss would allow herself to do.

Belatedly, Weiss realized she had really meant it when she said "stop me". She wanted to be stopped by some outside force, because her body seemed to be determined to follow through. And follow through it did.

It was like a shock of electricity when her fingertips waded through the thicket of blondeness above Yang's center. Her heart sped up and her breath came faster once her brain registered where she was touching. Of course, she had touched there scant moments ago in a moment of jest, but this was not the same. This would lead elsewhere.

A soft exhale wafted over Weiss's neck as her fingers inched downward towards her most sensitive area. "Mmhh…" Yang was careful not to touch Weiss too much; she didn’t want to push the girl into anything. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen on Weiss's terms.

"I... I'm going to go further." She didn't know why, but instinct was telling her to put her other hand on Yang's back – so she did, just in the center, feeling wet hair under her palm. Her fingertips inched lower, listening for any change in breath, any protestation. This couldn't be something Yang really wanted, could it?

Instinctively, Yang's hips rolled into the other's touch, a soft moan escaping parted lips as Weiss's touch lowered. "Please do," she chimed lightly.

"This is completely insane," Weiss breathed shakily as she continued to advance. "Don't know why I let you talk me int- into... o-oh, I think I f-found you." The softness that her middle finger came into contact with was strange enough without the sheer amount of moisture that clung to its surface. That couldn't just be from the shower they were in, either.

"Please, Princess, of all the crazy things you could be doing, this is by far one of the less insane ones." The last word was something more of a whimper. "And y-yeah, that’s me..."

Of course the sensation was familiar; there had been a time or two when Weiss came into contact with herself when washing or adjusting her underwear. However, when she did so, she did not make sounds even remotely close to the ones Yang was making. Biting her lower lip to keep from asking another inane question, she slowly moved her hand further inward until she could feel Yang running the length of her finger, feel it on the fingers to either side.

It was hard for the blonde not to grip Weiss's shoulders, but she kept her hands to herself anyway so as not to scare the smaller woman off. The sensation felt better than she had expected, if she were honest with herself; it apparently had been longer than she thought since her last escapade. "Mmmhhh… that feels good…"

"Of c-course," Weiss breathed, struggling to keep the complete and utter shock out of her voice. "You're being touched by a Schnee. We don't do things halfway."

Of course, they didn't do things like this at _all._ Biting her lip harder, she slowly moved her hand backward and then forward again, watching this ghastly show play out in front of her and listening for Yang to protest.

A subtle blush overtook the pale skin of the taller woman as the sensations echoed through her nerves. Yang was careful not to make to many noises; didn’t want to freak the newbie out. However, this was proving to be very difficult. Unable to stand it any longer, Yang's hand slowly lifted to run her finger tips down Weiss's arm, a soft moan escaping her lips.

A nervous laugh escaped Weiss's throat. "Okay, y-you can't do that while I'm doing this," she squeaked as she felt her other hand ball into a fist against Yang's back. "Don't touch me. I'm s-supposed to be touching you, right?"

"My bad, Princess," she half-chuckled as she was scolded, withdrawing her hand. "Its just hard not to with your fingers doing such a good job."

"Am I?" Licking her lips nervously, Weiss stepped a few inches closer. "This is my first time trying anything like this, so if you were to, uh, direct my movements somewhat, I would appreciate some instruction. That is, if I need any." Trying to recover her pride, she added, "Perhaps I really am doing it perfectly already."

A soft snort broke the awkward silence that fell between them, and on its tail, the blonde said, "Quick circles and a thrusting motion in the right spot, it's... pretty simple." She paused to grin wider. "I'm sure someone as skilled and perfect as you would have no problem catching on."

Weiss allowed herself a light chuckle, but it sounded more like a cough due to her nerves. "Yes, yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some circles to attempt." Which she did. The way the thin ribbons of flesh slid over her knuckles felt so unnatural that she shivered, but she persevered, determined to see why Yang cared so much about this activity.

"Well, excuse me, your majesty," Yang jested. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her hands to herself, so instead... Yang kept her hands to herself. Slowly, she slid her fingertips up her stomach and over to grip her own breast firmly, humming happily at the added sensation.

It was with morbid and detached fascination that Weiss watched Yang touch the rest of her body. She wondered for a second if this meant she was doing something wrong, hurting Yang, but that didn't seem right. Therefore, she simply kept at it, watching intently for any sign of change. Meanwhile, her own heart was hammering in her chest, and the heat she had been trying to ignore further down on her body was becoming more insistent. This wasn't really something a person could just do to another person, was it?

Practiced fingers worked her breast expertly as Yang bit her lip, trying to stifle any sounds of pleasure that came from the mix of the two touches. Even still, she couldn’t hold back the low needy groan that slipped past her lips.

Another step closer. Weiss felt her hip just barely brush Yang's and froze in place, shivering; this was too close, but she couldn't back up now without seeming like a coward.

"Are... you doing okay?" she asked uncertainly as her fingers continued to drift in lazy circles.

Another cheeky grin disturbed Yang's expression of ecstasy as she replied to her momentary companion. "Oh yeah, doing… mmhhh… just f-fine… you should go a little faster."

"Alright." Her fingers began to trace a quicker circle, feeling both them and Yang's body getting warmer with each movement. "Just, um, tell me when I'm supposed to go inside. Still can't believe you really do that."

Yang's hips slowly started to roll into the attentions. "Y-you can go inside now if you’re brave enough, Snow Angel."

"Really?" Trying to distract herself from her building panic – and other things building elsewhere – Weiss readjusted her stance again but felt herself standing on Yang's foot, so she hastily stepped over. Alas, that put her body even closer than it had been, her stomach pressing into Yang's side. They were so near now. "Um... h-how do you know? When it's ready, I mean. For academic purposes."

"How do you know what?" Yang inquired, wholly enjoying Weiss's closeness more than she intended. "When you’re ready to go in?" Weiss merely nodded as her body began to adjust to Yang's mild and comforting heat against her front. When had it become comforting? "Slide your fingers further down; you should be able to feel a substance of different consistency than the water. Thicker. When there's plenty of that... mmhh... that's when you know you're ready."

That wetness was an indicator of that? "I see," Weiss said softly. "You know, I was going to ask about... nevermind." Then she cleared her throat as the tip of her middle finger began to edge the soft lips aside. "Just... put a finger right in there? Just like that?"

"Y-yes, just like t-that," Yang mused, exhaling softly, heart racing in her chest.

"Well, you're the expert, I suppose." Then, biting her bottom lip hard, she began pushing the finger inward, just a tiny fraction of an inch at a time, her movements more like a thief trying to break into a house without waking anyone rather than someone being intimate.

"Don't be afraid of it, Weiss; you're not going to hurt me."

If it had been anything else, Weiss would have shoved the finger in roughly in protest of Yang's goading. Still, she did take this as a cue that she could move faster. When the finger was in to the second knuckle, she whispered, "H-how's this?"

The elder girl bit her lip, head spinning dizzily. "Yeah, that’s good... n-now curl your finger slightly, and continuously do that..."

Weiss did as she was told, purely because she had no other notions. The strangely rumpled-feeling insides of her teammate caused her some concern, but she supposed she would feel less confused if she had ever explored her own body in this way. This was probably very natural.

Then she felt gentle resistance against her fingertip. "Oh! I... did I go the wrong way? What is this?"

"N-no! Not the wrong way!" Yang all but moaned. "The very, _very_ right way... tha-that's what you want to stroke..."

"Okay," she whispered as she continued to do so, trying not to think too deeply on the murky wetness she was feeling all around her finger, about what she might or might not be prodding inside Yang's body. "Okay, I- and this feels good to you, does it?"

"Mmmhh, that's called th-the g-spot. It's a s-sweet spot of n-nerves."

"G-spot, hmm? Wonder what the 'g' stands f- you know what? Don't answer that." Purely out of nerves, Weiss quickened her movements, listening for whether or not that was pleasurable to her teammate. How could this possibly be something she wanted to pursue? It seemed irrational... and yet Yang's head lolled back and her hands slipped into her hair, a low moan telling Weiss that her actions were doing what she had intended.

It was all Weiss could do not to flee the shower and hide under one of the locker room benches. In truth, however, she didn't want to. This encounter was too intriguing, too scintillating to completely ignore. Her hand was curling as she stimulated this "g-spot" which Yang swore gave her so much pleasure she was barely rational.

She could feel it building. So soon? _Too_ soon. The blonde was already close to her end and Weiss's lightning strokes were not helping in the slightest. "G-geez, I-I'm getting... c-close already. Wow!"

"Close to what?" Weiss asked, almost entirely focused on what her hand was doing, her own breath coming slightly faster from the effort.

Was she really this naive? "T-to orgasming!" she spat out. "My God, what d-do you think?!"

"Orgasming? Y-you mean that thing that people do when they make a baby?!" A squeezing sensation hit Weiss in the chest but she forced herself to ask rational questions instead of panicking. "But we can't make a baby, we're both girls! Right? Right, Yang?!"

It was almost enough to kill the whole mood, had she not already been so close. But Weiss's movements only grew more jerky and strong in her state of near-panic, which practically tore the next words from Yang's throat. "No! No babies! Don't st- don't stop!"

Nearly in tears, Weiss did not relent and heightened her pace. Yang's words shouldn't have been all that surprising; still, it was a relief. Having put that worry to rest, she whispered, "Okay... okay, I won't stop! You sh-shall have your orgasm!"

It wasn’t even a full two seconds later that Yang’s climax ripped through her, and she sang Weiss's praises to the gods, one hand having instinctively gone to rest at Weiss's lower back. It was more than the shorter girl would be ready for but it was impossible for her to do anything else in the midst of her passions.

"A-AH!" The fingertips in the small of Weiss's back caused her to gasp aloud, a trembling shooting down to her knees. Why did she feel so strange when it was Yang receiving the treatment?

Nearly a full minute passed, filled with nothing but panting and shivering. When they had both regained their breath, Weiss glanced up at Yang, trying to ascertain whether or not she had recovered. "Well, that was... I hope you are s-satisfied now. A-are you?"

It took the blonde a while for her to resist panting, only a quick nod following her question. Instinctively, she pulled the girl in closer to her, recovering from the height if her climax. She swallowed, finally regaining her voice. "Satisfied's an understatement. Damn… how have you not done that before? That was... Wow."

"Of course I haven't done that before!" Weiss snapped, positively trembling in Yang's arms. Much more discomfiting than her closeness was the way her most intimate area was now pressing quite hard against her the taller woman's hip. Heat blazed into her cheeks. It felt... not altogether bad.

However, she couldn't let that be too obvious. "Wh-what are you trying to do to me now? Do you want a kiss or something?"

"Well, if you're asking." The taller girl looked down upon the heiress, noticing how she was pressed up right against her. How her legs were brushing against hers. Was it the fact it was The Weiss Schnee that made her blush or the fingers that were still inside her.

Speaking of which... "You can take your hand away now, Princess. All done."

"I can wha- OH!" Never had Weiss's hand withdrawn from any surface as fast as it did from Yang’s wet folds. "Yes, of course I could! I'm just... all of this is very new to me, okay?"

Now she wasn't sure what to do with said hand. It ended up on Yang's hip, which made her feel as if she were returning the embrace, despite the fact that she was only doing it so her arm wouldn't be flapping about in midair. Then she looked meekly up at into the violet eyes above her and waited.

Although somehow she knew the placement of the heiress's hand was unintentional, she couldn't help but look down at it. Why did she like it so much? It wasn't even a sexual touch, and yet it was something she craved. Her closeness.

Something else was running through her mind. Although she had teased Weiss about it, she had no idea it was actually true. "You didn't know what an orgasm was? Really?"

Rolling her eyes, Weiss pinched Yang lightly for good measure. "I knew, but… I just didn't fully appreciate that it happened... you know, outside of procreation." Then she fired up again. "Don't make it sound like you know so much more than me, okay?! I'll have you know my education cost thousands of Lien and was tended to by the top professionals in the-"

"But not one of them gave you ‘birds and the bees’ talk, huh?" The thought made her chuckle, but in a way she felt terribly sorry for the girl. For someone who stood her ground firmly, who had all the book smarts, she was terribly misguided when it came to the affairs of love. It was all the more obvious that while Weiss had the book smarts, Yang had the street smarts. "Look, an orgasm's perfectly normal. You can even do it on your own. It's actually really good for you."

"Really? And how is that?" She swallowed. "I mean, s-sure, it looked like you enjoyed yourself, but I can't imagine many _health_ benefits arise from... from braying like a donkey!"

"You know when you work out really really hard and you're out of breath? It's like that. Your heart is faster, and it kinda clears out the pipes."

The look Weiss was giving her was still heavily skeptical. All the same, she found she was swaying slightly back and forth. Why? The answer did not readily present herself at first; perhaps it was just a nervous tick. But the longer she did it, the more she began to suspect that it was because Yang's thigh meat was grinding against her.

"Can you... do me a favour?"

"Hmm? Whatcha thinking?" she asked, looking down at the girl.

"Could you... describe it?" One shoulder shrugged an inch as she averted her eyes. "Not the, um, orgasm. But wanting one; arousal. What does that feel like?"

“Kinda wondering if you'd be feeling it right about now." Though confident, it took her a while to come up with the right words. How does one describe a sensation like it? "It's like… hunger. A tingling sensation, below your stomach. You feel an urge to do things... To have things done to you. It feels good, but satisfying it is even better. That answer your question?"

Weiss took a long moment to absorb that. Along the way, she was still pressing herself against her teammate. "Suppose... hypothetically only, of course... that I were feeling warmth down there, and the tingling you described. That would mean I was aroused, wouldn't it?"

"Sure would. Tends to be the longer you go without getting off, the worse it gets." Noticing the girl was brushing against her, Yang pushed her leg forward onto Weiss, managing to guide it between her legs. "My guess is, right now, someone's a real horn-dog."

 _"Ah!"_ Weiss gasped as she clenched her thighs together to stop Yang from pressing against her. "Nn-no, Yang, wait! Wh-what should I do?"

From seeing Weiss's reaction to her advance she hesitated a moment. But she was good at reading her teammate's expression. The crimson blush, the questions; it was obvious that she truly didn't know about any of these feelings. Even until that point, Yang had wondered if Weiss was feigning ignorance, but clearly she was not.

"If you really have never gotten yourself off before, might be a good idea to start. Would relieve the stress, and would stop you feeling aroused for a fair while."

Scoffing, Weiss tried as hard as she possibly could to keep her hips from grinding against the leg beneath her. It wasn't working. "Like it's s-so easy. Just reach my hand down and do what I did to you a minute ago, huh? I'm so sure."

Yang nodded, however heat rose to her cheeks again when thinking of what she could do. She could show her how, or better still, do it for her. She could watch the heiress unwind before her. "That's how you'd do it alone, yeah. Or…" The leg pressed up against her again, hands reaching to her lower back to hold her closer. "Like I said, having another person help out is _way_ better."

A loud cry burst from Weiss's throat when she finally felt Yang's thigh flush up against her inflamed sex. Her defenses had failed. Her protests had fallen on deaf ears. Yang had not pushed her out of her comfort zone too quickly, but rather used time, patience, and persuasion... and it yielded the same result.

"I-I'm scared," she admitted without meaning to. "B-because I don't know what to compare this feeling to, it's s-so weird! Does it hurt? Do you have to hurt me first to make it feel good?! I don't understand!"

"No. If you're aroused enough, it shouldn't hurt at all – especially if you’re with somebody as good at this as I am." Regardless of if they would or wouldn't initiate said act with one another, she felt the need to say such a thing. Yes, it could be that Yang would show her what it was like, what an orgasm was. But she cared enough for the girl to let her know this in case she wanted to back away, to go off and experiment with a boy instead.

And yet she wasn't moving any time soon. Weiss was curious, wanted to know how it felt. Wanted to satisfy herself, or the knowledge of how to do so. And Yang could show her.

"If you're curious, I can take care of it for you,” she whispered when the Ice Queen didn’t respond. “Just like with me, no one needs to know. You'd just feel what I felt. You'd understand why I was making those sounds. But, you can walk away if you don't want to."

Even as Yang was still talking, Weiss began to shift her hips back and forth ever so slightly, feeling the pressure amplify that tingling sensation, the taut heat that blossomed everywhere it touched. The need to continue was starting to outweigh her misgivings.

"Wh-what happens... if I just do this?" the heiress whispered as her thighs shifted farther apart, as she widened her stance to accept more of her teammate's leg. "What do you even call this? It has to have some k-kind of offensive name."

"Grinding?" The girl asked, pressing her leg firmer up against her hot sex. She was able to feel the intense wetness of the heiress, regardless of the shower. She needed this. "If you want to do that, go ahead. That's one of the things they don't teach ya at school."

"B-but I feel like some kind of animal!" Nevertheless, her hips were moving faster, and she wrapped both arms more securely around Yang's waist and rested her face against the side of her chest. Noticing this last part, she whispered, "I... is this okay? My face being here, I mean."

"J-just shut up and enjoy the ride, Princess," she encouraged. Truth be told, the feeling of having someone pressing right up against her breast was quite nice. She enjoyed the attention of it. Which reminded her of another method she had to teach her. "Put your hand on your boob like I did. That can help, sometimes."

"Put what where?" One of Weiss's hands released Yang's hip to reach up and squeeze her modest asset. "Mhhh... but that... why do I like that? Touching my boobs has never felt remotely pleasant before, I... do you like that, too?"

"Who wouldn't love mine? Look at them!" Although she laughed, she knew that wasn't what the girl meant at all. The sensation was indeed something she enjoyed, it helped her reach her peak. And kept her hands busy. "But yeah, if you're not going deep, it's an extra thing to help get you to the finish line."

But in order to help Weiss further, she pressed her leg up against her sex even firmer, hands wrapping around her back to help her push back and forth.

"Yeah... look at them..." Almost without any conscious thought, Weiss released her own breast and caressed Yang's. It was smooth round, and had a pleasant buoyancy to it that worked in tandem with its weight. Perhaps it was only because she had just been doing the same thing to herself, but knowing how it would feel to Yang when she did that only served to strengthen her arousal.

And that gave Yang an idea. "If you wanted... We can make this really intense. For both of us."

A humourless laugh threaded through Weiss's tentative moans. "Your ideas seem to lead to a l-l-looot of trouble!" Unable to help herself, her teeth clamped down on the side of Yang's soft breast for a half-second as she rode an unexpected flare of heat. "I... what did you have in mind?"

She moved her hand to Weiss's lower back, holding her in place as she shifted her spare leg across; trapping one of the heiress's legs between her own. She would be able to feel it pressing against Yang's sex, the wetness that was coating her fingers now pressing firmly against her legs. She rocked back and forth herself against it, mimicking Weiss's movements. "If we both do it, at the same time... I mean, no reason we can’t make this a two-player game, right?"

"O-ohhhhh, but you feel s-so..." Weiss had been about to say "slimy", but instinct told her this would be a bad moment to say as much. Worse still, she found she didn't mind at all. Now her face was resting against two pillowy mounds that jiggled slightly with every motion, and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that.

"Yang? Do you... are you ready for another one? Is that why y-you moved my leg?"

"I am, if you think you can handle it." She moved Weiss closer still, encouraging her to continue her previous movements. She found when she did so, and when she moved forward herself, the two would meet in the middle. And bodies pressing up against one another only heightened her arousal. God, was she ready for it. "So do you wanna feel an orgasm or not?"

"I... I think I…"

Something was distracting Weiss from being able to finish her sentence. An urge she had never anticipated. It was very odd, indeed, but then again, so was everything else that was happening. The biting had planted the seed. Now all that was left was to explore what fruit it bore.

As they shifted against each other's thighs, Weiss moved the hand still on Yang's breast to raise it higher. Trying hard not to weep in frustration at her own strange yearnings, she then took the nipple into her mouth.

"Wha-AH!" She hadn't expected that at all! Not for Weiss to suddenly seem to dominate her, to stimulate her even more. The feeling added to her grinding against the heiress's leg was phenomenal, and bought forth heavier breathing.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss burst out immediately, head drawing back to gaze up at her friend. "Did- was that too much, are you okay?"

She shook her head. “Fuck no! Weiss, you’re so good!” If anything, she wanted to return the favour. But in the midst of pleasure, in the middle of pressing her sex against Weiss's leg as close as she could, in feeling her do the same; she didn't know how.

Instinct took over. She couldn't help herself. The blonde leaned forward, mashing her lips against the Heiress's in their heated exchange, tongue flaring out to meet it's partner right away.

Instantly, Weiss was screaming. Screaming louder than she had ever screamed before - but all the sound was going into Yang's mouth, there was nowhere else for it to go. Her first kiss! Her first ever romantic kiss, and it was with _Yang?!_

Hot anger and sadness tried to overpower the arousal, but they only served to drive it onward, to make her hips shift faster and faster as a foreign tongue wrapped itself around her own, as her hands raised to alight upon the head and back of the woman showing her things she had never imagined in her wildest nightmares. The hand on the back felt numerous scars and slid over them, feeling her anger ebb slightly with every single one she touched until that hand was resting on on a firm backside, her fingertips pressing in to hold Yang's shifting hips even harder against herself, to spur both of them onward.

Moans poured forth into the heiress's mouth as Yang pushed herself faster and faster, matching her pace in order to spur herself on, to have a second climax. It wouldn't take long, not after the first one. The tongue brushed everywhere it could; the underside of Weiss’s, and even the roof of her mouth and the bottom of her lips. A hand of her own slipped down to Weiss's backside, squeezing gently as she brought the girl under her own power, pushing her back and forth against her leg instead. What was happening to her? Why was she so desperate for her teammate to finish rather then herself? Why did she care?

Something was about to happen: something big that couldn't be easily overlooked. Of course, Weiss had a feeling it was an orgasm, but never having felt one before she couldn't be completely sure. What should she do? Keep going? Ask Yang to stop? Ask Yang to go harder? The sounds coming from her and vibrating against the tongue tangled up with her own gave plenty of evidence that this was going to be spectacular, whatever it was.

In the end, all she was capable of doing was going harder herself, hips nearly slamming against the leg under them as she tried to coax every last bit of pleasure from every last action.

They were both close. Yang felt every movement, the twitching in her leg, the warmth of her sex, the vibration of her mouth; Weiss was close to her climax and she knew it. So what could she do to make her first orgasm magical? In the end, she redoubled all efforts. She grasped her backside firmer, pushing her against her even more forcefully, whilst her spare hand went up into her hair, grasping some and pulling it rather firmly. Her tongue then began to brush against the underside of hers, continuing to do so until she reached her climax.

It was like a freight train running over Weiss when she finally reached her end. Shaking and vibrations, and heat, and sensations that she had absolutely no words for that were stronger than the ones for which she already had no words. In that second, everything was beautiful, and she wanted to stay in it, to hold Yang against her body and never let go until the world fell apart.

Then the heat began to dwindle downward, her heart slowed. The screaming she had been doing finally became apparent to her, and she stopped. Breathing ragged, she withdrew slightly from the kiss, her teeth raking over Yang's lower lip as she did so.

In that time, Yang’s thrusting tapered off and stopped. Although she wanted to continue, to reach her own climax once again, she was more concerned with her teammate. It was her first time, whilst in comparison, Yang had done it far more times. She could always finish herself off later. Finally drawing her lips from the ice queen's, she pressed her forehead against hers, allowing them both breathing space as her grip loosened from her backside and hair. Between ragged breaths, she spoke.

"And _that_ … is an orgasm."

"What... what did you do to me?" Swallowing thickly, Weiss's hand came up to rest on Yang's collarbone. "All of that... that wasn't me, I... it was like something took over my body, my brain, it..." Her back shivered and she nearly collapsed. "A-ah! I'm so weak now, why..."

"You're worn out, don't push yourself!" The girl couldn't help but laugh, holding her upright against her, allowing her to use her leg for support rather then to continue grinding against it. "I barely did anything; that was all you and your instincts. Listen to your body and it will rarely steer you wrong, dude."

Then Weiss buried her face against her own hand, shaking as she sobbed quietly, "Y-you kissed me. How dare you. How dare you take that liberty while I... there was nothing I could do, how could I have stopped you? D-did you know I've never been kissed before? Did you? I... I wasn't expecting that!"

The once confident expression vanished. The blonde then moved her head away from Weiss's, softening her grip even further just so it was holding her upright, nothing more. She had no idea. "Shit, I… I'm so sorry. Really, I thought you at least had tried that! But... I was running on instinct, too – when I did that, I mean."

"WHO would I have kissed?!" Fire brought her back straight again and she glared up into Yang's eyes. "Do you think anyone in my life has been worthy of receiving a kiss from Weiss Schnee? Of course not! So what, you decide you're just going t-to..." But Yang had already told her she didn't expect it to be her first kiss. That it had been unintentional. She wanted to scream, to flail her fists against the amazonian anchor of their team, but it wouldn't do any good; what was done was done.

"Fine. Then you'd better make it up to me."

"H-hey, it worked, didn't it? Like, it made your orgasm a lot stronger, right?" Although then Yang remembered that she had nothing to compare it to. She didn't know the difference. She could have gone as normal and NOT ruined Weiss's first kiss.

Weiss gave an exaggerating shrug. "How should I know? Am I the kiss-expert?! Do I have a degree in kissology?!" Then she seemed to deflate, even though she was still huffing and puffing like she had run a mile. "Why... why do you still look all... I don't know, tense? What's the matter?"

"Look, I feel bad I messed up your first kiss. And I'm sorry, alright? I guess my first kiss didn't mean a lot to me, so I thought everyone else was the same." There was no pun this time. No innuendo, no jokes. Yang was pouring her heart out to the girl before her, apologising truly from her heart. Something very out of character for the blonde.

But it didn't last long. "Told you the shower would only make you dirtier."

"You weren't wrong." This identity crisis wasn't going away any time soon. The longer Weiss stayed in the shower with her teammate, the more she was going to succumb to these odd new emotions, and she wasn't sure if she wanted it. However, she wasn't sure she could leave even if she tried; curiosity was holding her there, next to the person who at least MIGHT have some answers.

"Can we..." She knew it sounded stupid even before she asked. "Can I kiss you this time, and we pretend the other one didn't happen, and say this is my first kiss?"

Her brow raised. "Wait, you want your first kiss to be with me? The street thug who bought you the ‘hot stuff’ panties?"

"No!" Weiss snapped. "But I don't have any choice now, so... so if I can't have it with somebody else, at least I can have it on my terms, right?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, Ice Queen!" She raised her arms defensively, slowly lowering them onto Weiss's shoulders. Keeping eye contact, she smiled. "Go ahead. Kiss me how you want."

"Fine!" Of course, the instant Weiss said this to her, she felt terrified of what she was about to do, but there was no backing down. Perhaps she didn't want it to be Yang Xiao Long in front of her at this moment in her personal history... but after the passionate embrace they had shared moments ago, she knew it could be a far worse candidate.

Her hands moved up to softly grip the taller woman's shoulders, drawing her down; Yang moved easily under her touch, ready to accommodate. Mouths drew closer, pulses raged.

"I... I'm gonna do it," Weiss whispered.

"Then do it already," the blonde egged on, gazing into her eyes whilst doing so.

For several long seconds, nothing happened. The small enclosure was simply filled with the sound of water droplets pounding against tile. Weiss shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her thumb rubbed over Yang's shoulder. She blinked several times. This wasn't getting them anywhere, or so Yang thought. Guilt continued to gnaw at her mind that because of her actions, Weiss had to force herself to this. How could she make it easier for her? So Weiss could have a decent first kiss?

She closed her eyes slowly, thinking the lack of purple irises staring at her would make it easier. Holding her breath, Weiss convinced herself to lean in. Just an inch. Then another inch. Then she dropped back an inch, shaking from head to toe, trying to swallow as she closed her own eyes.

"Oh, whatever."

Then Weiss's lips collided with Yang's again, slower and sweeter than last time. Taking every moment as it came with great relish. To her own great surprise, she channeled every last drop of desire and passion she had into the contact, practically singing into the contact.

It took a short while until eventually Yang returned such contact. Lips curling around hers slowly as she very slowly brushed her tongue against her lower lip, goading her into more. How could this woman have never kissed before? How could this be her first time? Though baffled, the rough, thuggish woman enjoyed every minute of grace that the Schnee heiress honoured her with. It was only fair for her to try and make her experience all the better.

This time, when Yang's tongue searched out Weiss's, she was not as forthcoming with returning the gesture. She did, in the end; just not as readily. It was on her terms, and she wanted that to continue to be the case.

But completely unbidden, her hand wandered up to Yang's cheek and caressed it. The skin was surprisingly soft, supple. Almost as much as Weiss's, and she doubted that the rough-and-tumble blonde moisturised as much as she herself did.

Or perhaps she did? What did she really know about Yang Xiao Long? Apparently, it was time for her to learn as much as possible. She was beginning to think she wanted that more than anything.

Of course, she responded to the heiress's gestures. But where could she touch? Could she touch her cheek? Or would she be overly sensitive about the scar? Sure, Yang had many scars all over her body, but none as visible as Weiss's. In fact, it was something she felt rather sorry for her having.

In the end, she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in closer as they continued their soft embrace. There was something gratifying about kissing someone so soft, compared to the tougher company in the past.

The longer they kissed, the more Weiss felt her heat beginning to grow again. That shocked her; could it be done more than once? How long did one have to wait before doing it again? She wanted to ask Yang these things, but it suddenly seemed inelegant to ask them during the moment. Therefore, instead she simply pulled back just enough to lean their foreheads together and whisper throatily to her newfound partner in experimentation.

"Do you... are you feeling like... doing more?"

"Why? Do you?" she asked through ragged breaths. Truth be told, she was still pent up from grinding against the woman's leg; she wanted to finish when Weiss did. But if her own heat was building yet again, it was all the better.

"See, I thought you might have been... from the w-way you were standing before, I just d-didn't want to assume." Her hands trailed down over Yang's chest, staring at them as if mortified at her own actions. "I think I might be, too, but… I mean, I'm still so new at this that I didn't know if it meant we SHOULD do more or if it was just some kind of lingering side effect!"

"Hey, if you've never gotten off before, you're gonna be horny as fuck, Princess. Best to let it all out now so you're not distracted from studying later..." She darted forward, kissing Weiss's unmarked cheek softly, only to then lean toward her ear, whispering, "Do you want me to make you scream again?"

"I... well, okay I guess, but you didn't seem to get much out of it last time." Shrugging, she took a half-step backward. "Give me your leg, then."

She looked at the heiress a moment, before taking her arms away from her. "How about something different?"

Weiss's eyes narrowed as she felt awkward, standing somewhat alone again. "Different is bad. I don't know if I like different."

"Well so far it's worked out well for you." She chuckled. "Don't suppose you're familiar with a 69?"

The stare that Weiss returned was fairly blank. "I... know of it as the number between 68 and 70?"

 _'Wow, this girl really was sheltered,'_ Yang thought. With a raised brow she explained, "It's also a position. Usually you use your mouth for it, but if that makes you uncomfortable, we can just use hands."

"Use your mouth for- wait, wait. Just... I'm so confused right now. How is a number a position? Is this in a book?" Then her mouth dropped open and she goggled at Yang. "Have you done the other 68 positions, too?! Just what degree of promiscuity do you have going for you?!"

Instantly, she slapped the palm of her hand against her face. "One, there are way more then 69 positions. Two, I have lost count of how many I have tried. Three, it's the shape of the numbers. Get it? Like one person is facing one way the other person is on top of them facing the other and you both sorta just lick-"

"Oh MY God!" Weiss blurted, covering her ears. "What am I hearing right now?! STOP!"

"I seriously can't believe it took you THAT much explanation!" The blonde erupted with laughter. Of course, it was hilarious to her, but the heiress may consider otherwise.

"Don't make... FUN of me!" Weiss punctuated her words by sliding her leg slightly inward and shoving Yang down by the shoulders.

The laughter was slowed down by Weiss's sudden movements as she barely caught herself from crashing h ard. Feeling herself getting pulled down by her brought on a wave of desire. "Someone's more eager than I thought. So what do you say? Like I said, we can just use hands. Whatever floats your boat."

It still stunned Weiss that she was now perched on top of her teammate on the floor of the shower, their naked bodies flush with one another, desire coursing through their veins. This was completely atypical. "I... I was just mad, but I g-guess we... how do we start, oh Knower of Sexual Things?"

"Well, you gotta get down here." From her knees, the girl slowly laid back, fully pressed against the soaking wet tiles as she stared up at the girl before her. "You gotta get on top of me."

Crawling hand-over-hand, Weiss was now lying atop Yang and staring into her eyes - and thereby clearly demonstrating she had misunderstood a lot of what Yang had explained. "Done. N-now, what are we doing with our hands?"

It took a lot to keep from slapping her own face again. Instead, she gently lifted the girl back up. "Other way around, Princess."

"You want on top of me? Or..." She tried to think back through what Yang had said. "H-hey, you said we didn't have to do licking!"

"And we're not going to, it's just the position! Do you wanna try this or not?"

"But I still don't..." Sighing, she sat up, not thinking about how she was literally sitting on Yang's hips. "Just tell me what to put where? You know I haven't done this before, I'm doing my best, okay?!"

"Alright, alright. I guess I should explain it clearer." The blonde swallowed. Feeling Weiss straddling her sent all the more heat to the union of her legs. Oh, how she wished she was able to thrust upward into her, but she lacked the equipment for that. Perhaps if the two experimented again, she could come prepared. "Okay, you want to be pushing your nose into my snatch, pretty much. You use your fingers, basically doing what you just did; I do the same on my end. So you're receiving as much as you're giving."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you..." The blush was not only pronounced, it was legendary. "Are you... going to put them in? I'm not sure if... if I can handle that yet, I've never..." Then she shook her head. "No, I'm sure you know what you're doing. You wouldn't dare push me beyond what I'm ready for, would you?"

"No way. That's why you're on top, so you can roll off if it gets to be too much." She couldn't help but shuffle beneath her. The tiles certainly weren't comfortable, but the woman above her was.

With a hesitant nod, Weiss climbed off Yang and stood over her for a moment, taking in a good eyeful of the beautiful woman laid out beneath her. It was odd how she was thinking at the moment; unnatural. Yang was voluptuous and desirable to most males she knew – but she was not a male. Why did gazing at her pronounced curves set her off?

Then she turned around and backed up until she was straddling Yang's middle, gazing down at wet knees as she lowered her own to the floor. Once there, she placed her hands on Yang's thighs and whispered, "Are you sure this is going to b-be okay? For both of us?"

She placed her hands on Weiss's thighs, attempting to reach forward. Though she realised with a reluctant sigh the heiress was too far away. She'd have to more or less lie down on the top of her to be level. "Well you're gonna have to back up a lil more, I can't reach you yet."

"I'm really supposed to... p-put my rear in your face? I didn't think we'd be getting THAT personal." However, she did as she was bidden, reversing until her center was hovering several inches above Yang's face, her calves sliding beneath arms. "B-better?"

"Yeah, that's it." Although she wanted to make a comment on the view, she suspected in their current situation the heiress wouldn't take it too kindly. Her hands slowly caressed the girl's thighs. Slowly reaching back up to her rear again in order to work her up further, she continued her instructions. "Just as you did before: slow rubbing to get me warmed up, then enter..."

"O-oh, right! Sorry!" Weiss felt embarrassed that she had nearly forgotten to return the favour being bestowed upon her. But when she leaned down between thighs, she realised something she wasn't expecting. Yang's organ was very pleasing to the eye. That shouldn't have been a thought that was even in her lexicon, but she truly appreciated the sight below her; soft folds and smooth skin. Her hand passed over it unbidden, just to take a more measured stock of the feeling than she had before when she was merely trying to get things done.

Likewise, Yang was also enjoying the sight of the heiress. As expected, completely perfect. Although she did say, "So hey… you can say no, but what if I tried using my tongue on you? Just to show you how a 69 is supposed to go for a second."

The little laugh Weiss let out held a marginal amount of her previous condescension. "Oh, I think I'll pass. That sounds quite unsanitary." Clearing her throat, she allowed her hips to sink a few inches lower. "Just, um... b-be gentle and go slow? This will still be the first time anyone's... well, you know."

"You got it, Princess."

And with that, soft fingers began to press against Weiss's wetness. Slowly at first, they began to move back and forth through the wet folds, attempting to stimulate the entire area. Resisting licking the folds instead of touching wasn’t easy, but she respected her teammate’s wishes. The young Schnee swayed visibly, heart shooting into her throat as she experienced pleasure unlike anything she had ever conceived. Now, she was extremely grateful that her first experience moments ago had been something easier and less overwhelming, because it made this so much more pleasurable.

"Hnnhh!" she breathed as she rocked her hips back against Yang's hand. "Oh, I... ohhHHHhhh!"

Her movements continued to tease her wet folds, cheeks blossoming with red at the sounds of Weiss's moans. How she wished she could see her face, watch as her expression went from that of her usual grumpy self to completely given over to this moment. She pushed her hand slightly more upward, her middle finger beginning to circle her clit.

"OH! Oh, fffffantastic!" Weiss whimpered as her own hand clutched more desperately at the folds beneath her. Sheer luck kept her from doing any damage to the sensitive organ with her well-manicured nails.

"Aah! C-careful!" She winced, toes curling up when feeling her firm nails contact the softer skin of herself. Once the heiress calmed down her movements again, she let out a small moan of her own. She was too stubborn to allow Weiss to undo her faster then she could undo the heiress herself.

A half-chagrined, half-elated laugh erupted from Weiss as she petted Yang's wetness with a more delicate hand. "My apologies, but this IS my first time..." She then watched the curling and uncurling toes for an idle moment. "Did you... kind of like that, though? It seemed to cause a pretty strong reaction, one way or another."

"Hey, I'm a kinky girl, but being scratched THERE isn't my thing." The emphasis was on the location, rather then the act; trying to make it clear that scratching wasn’t completely off the menu. Although another moan was let out again as she trailed her hand back downward, fingers firmly pressing up against the wet folds by her entrance, one single finger teasingly rubbing around it.

"Mmhhh," Weiss sighed as Yang began to stimulate her again, and she laid her hand flat and resumed her ministrations. After a moment, she brought the other one into play, only using it to hold her friend open so her first hand could reach more of her surface, tease between each fold.

As she gazed into the glistening textures, it dawned at her that this was the first time she had ever _truly looked_ at a vagina. Even having one herself, she had always been told they were dirty places that were merely functional, and that the less time spent worrying about them, the better. Therefore, she felt forbidden heat of the taboo prickling along her spine as she examined it, prodding gently when she could but mostly just trying to touch all of it, to give Yang what she desired.

"Ah... Yeah..." Her breath could be felt against Weiss's hot sex, adding a new sensation of air brushing past her folds. But now came the tricky part. Feeling wetness coating her fingers, she brought her middle finger forward. Weiss was ready, she could feel it and sense it. Testing, she slowly pressed her middle finger against it, dipping the tip into her warm sex.

"MmmhhM? Oh-OH, whoa, what is- you're..." But Weiss did know what was happening, and any questions would be useless. Literally shaking at the sensation of something going inside of her for the first time, she twitched her thighs together - only to feel them being held apart by Yang's body between them. There was no way to shield herself just a tiny bit; it was either let this happen, or roll off entirely.

"Do you… want me to do that again? While you are?"

"That's the idea. Lemme know if this is okay, though."

She said between heavier breaths, bringing her other hand back to Weiss's sex as well. Whilst one stroked her wet folds and clit, the other slowly slid the finger even further inside, starting a gentle movement in and out to get her used to the sensation of friction.

A moan swelled and reverberated from Weiss's lungs as she began to roll her hips a little at a time to the sensation of Yang's finger inside of her. It was an entirely new and beautiful feeling, even if she was still partly scared of what it all might mean.

Belatedly, she began to ease one of her fingers between the folds in front of her, feeling more acutely what was transpiring than she had before. It was delicious. That was an odd word to be using, but it fit; there was a strange pleasantness to the feeling of moisture all around her fingertip, of watching it sink so gently into the welcoming flesh. How often did Yang do this?

"Oooohhh…"

The movements Weiss was making felt amazing. Despite the uncomfortable floor, the water still pouring over their bodies, it felt a lot better then the first time she tried. Her breath continued to pour forth heavily, toes curling with every sensation. Weiss felt every gust of air upon her most sensitive skin. Something about this had been bothering her slightly all along, and this more than anything else drove it home to her. Not knowing how else to phrase things, she merely swallowed and did her best.

"Are you... looking at me?"

"Uuuuhhh..." The blush rose to her own cheeks when that was asked, her movements freezing for a moment. "You bet. Why, do you want me to stop?"

"I don't care." That wasn't strictly true; she cared a great deal, but she was finding that she didn't mind. Shivering from head to toe, she allowed her thighs to drift a little farther apart. "Is it... don't make fun of me, but I want to know what you think. How does it look to s-somebody like you?"

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

“Not that you’re- I just meant… someone experienced.”

“It’s a pussy.” She didn't really know what else to say. Weiss was rather pleasant to look at, but she preferred to allow her hands to do the talking; especially as she pushed her finger a little further inside, pushing in and out a little faster.

"AH!" she gasped. "No, I... you've d-done this before, you must have looked at vaginas previously to mine, s-so how does mine compare with- NHH! Oh, God!"

Though Weiss did wish an answer to her question, the sensation was becoming too intense to ignore in favour of logical thought. In fact, she was already so close to collapsing on top of Yang's body with sheer weakness. How could performing such silly acts lead to this much enjoyment? How had no one told her before now?

"What can I say?" she said between breaths. “Your little pink curtains are pretty cute. I’m a fan.” Able to feel how close she was, her finger thrust faster into her, another working her clit in unison with her movements. On instinct, her own hips thrust against Weiss's hands, wanting more from her. She _needed_ more.

With every thrust of her hips against Weiss's hand, she felt her finger sink deeper, saw the softness arching up toward her nose. When they had begun, she was holding herself so much higher than before, actively trying to put space between her face and the filthy organ below. Now?

Why had she stopped paying so much attention to the distance? Too much pleasure; that was the reason. Yang was caressing her every inner wall, coaxing more heat and more joy with every movement. It was intoxicating… as was the heady scent wafting up toward her from where her finger was. It mingled with soap and sweat that had not been rinsed away before, but very minimally; she knew now that almost everything filling her olfactories was arousal. The smell was something she was certain would normally sicken her.

Why did she like it in the moment? Why was it making her mouth water, her heart beat faster, her lungs rattle?

It was getting more difficult by the minute to resist Weiss, to resist leaning right up and taking her with her tongue. She probably would have, had she been with someone less reserved. But the last thing she wanted to do was frighten the heiress, not when she was in the middle of treating her like a queen. Her moans began to grow more intense, already pressure was beginning to build in her stomach.

"G-god! Weiss!"

"Yang!" Swallowing, she cleared her throat and leaned closer as she pressed her finger further and further inside. "What... what was it you said people normally do... in this position? Lick things? Is that really something… people d-do?"

"W-whatever, just don't stop!" she begged.

"Dust forgive me," Weiss breathed quietly before she allowed her tongue to dip down and press very slightly against the soft hood at the top.

"W-WHOA!" Her eyes snapped open in surprise, overwhelming pleasure beginning to seep over her at the sudden contact of her warm wet muscle. The pressure began to build even faster and instinct took over. Her tongue surged forward toward the wet folds before her, taking long licks from side to side.

A strangled "HNAH!" burst from within Weiss when she felt the same treatment being directed upon her own body, and much less hesitantly. Had Yang been waiting for her to try it first so she could respond in kind? Was it so much better?

It was. Tasting the strong and salty flavour of the taller girl below her somehow heightened every last drop of pleasure, while the source of the scent being that much closer was driving her wild. Nevermind how having such a wet and fluid thing drifting back and forth across her own opening made her feel! Another orgasm was building already, and she could not have been more pleased to know that's what it was.

Wasting no more time, Weiss wrapped her lips around the hood and its tiny occupant, suckling gently as she began to thrust her finger in and out, hoping to reach everywhere and give Yang as much pleasure as she was getting, to bring them both off in one glorious moment. There could be no better fate.

"MMMYAAAAHHH!!" She moaned loudly against her teammate, back unable to help but arch her back in pleasure. In turn, this pushed her firmer against Weiss, allowing her to press her tongue right against her clit. Finally she began to push her finger in further, curling it in the hopes of hitting another sensitive spot.

She succeeded.

"MMNHHHH!!!" Weiss cried out against Yang's folds, tongue swirling and dipping further down in to meet her own finger before she set her lips to suckling on the erect nub again. That had seemed to satisfy Yang the most, and it was the least she could do to return the joy she was experiencing throughout her entire body in that moment.

The pressure became too much, as finally Yang's legs began to shake uncontrollably. White hot flames seemed to flow through her veins, pleasure searing through her very bones as she reached her climax. But she was determined to take the heiress with her. Through one more effort, she withdrew her finger, only to then add another when pushing back in again, curling yet again to hit the sensitive spot within her. She continued to devour her clit and folds in turn, trying to tease every bit of pleasure out of her she possibly could.

A scream ripped through her body and into Yang's as she felt herself being penetrated with two fingers. Hard. Between that and the tongue torturing every other part of her sensitive flower, her second orgasm in the same shower stall crashed over her, and she felt her own toes curling, back arching, stomach muscles clenching and releasing over and over as she held her hand deep inside the body beneath her.

That was that. Weiss Schnee was no longer a virgin; she had her very first sexual encounter and it was with another woman. No one could have told her this was how it would be and been able to convince her they were telling the truth, but she found it no longer bothered her overly. The extreme levels of joy rocketing through her system made it difficult to care.

The blonde's head fell back against the wet tiles, allowing her to finally breathe. As she waited for the pleasure to cease pulsing through her, she gently pulled her fingers free from her lover's sex. A pronounced whiplash could be seen as Weiss was exited, and she tried not to sob at the feeling of having nothing inside of her anymore.

"Well?" she managed to groan out, still light-headed.

"Wh... at the end there, you d-did something differently. Was that more than one finger?"

Managing to lean to one side, she held the two fingers in the hair, both coated in her bodily fluids. "One didn’t seem to be doing it for you."

"Oh, it was doing it for me," she laughed uneasily. "But th-thank you for your consideration." Carefully, she began to slide the finger out of Yang, as well, trying to be slow and gentle about it.

"H-hah..." She couldn't help but gasp when feeling the finger removed, a sudden wave of emptiness sweeping across her. Although when seeing how close the heiress to her, it was all forgotten. She and Weiss had sex. On the list of things she expected to be doing, that was not on the list. Especially not after she found out the girl had never done it with anyone before.

"Congrats, Ice Queen. You just lost your V-card!"

For a brief second, Weiss attempted to stand. That proved impossible, so she flopped back down on top of Yang, rubbing her face idly against her thigh. "Wh-what card?"

"Mrrmimermy?" The voice was muffled by her thigh. She brought her hand back up, helping push the heiress upwards. "Virginity?"

"Oh." She swallowed, turning to help Yang up as well - unsteady on her own feet though she was. Her free hand braced against the wall of the shower for good measure. "I... was thinking about that, and I suppose you're right. Should I be... what, worried? Excited? Embarrassed? I've never been in the position to lose it before so I literally have no frame of reference."

Once standing, the woman immediately got back to her routine. It was almost as if it had never happened. Sure, her breathing was still heavy, but anyone could mistake it for someone who had just had a heavy workout if they were to see her scrubbing herself with the bar of soap.

"Eh, it's not really a big deal to be honest. You don't feel any different – at least, I never did. We just had some fun, right?"

Weiss took that in as she also set about washing herself again, following Yang's lead. "I do feel different, though. Not drastically, but it's as if... my body has been awakened in a way it never has before. Also, you and I have this new… bond, I suppose." The soap squirted out of her hands and bounced off the wall before skidding to a halt in the middle of the drain. "Does this make us lovers?! Are we t-together now?!"

“Whoa, settle down there, eager beaver,” Yang laughed, staring at the bar of soap on the floor. She managed to resist making a crude joke that probably would have pissed off the sensitive girl. In fact, she bent down to retrieve the soap for her, passing it over with a smile. "That's up to you if you think you can handle a dragon. But yeah, I’m not opposed."

Why did Weiss find her eyes being drawn to Yang's form as she bent to pick up the errant bar of soap? Shaking her head out, she took it and went back to her washing. "Handle it? Please. I just... well, would you want that? You seem to be alright with a sort of 'passive' arrangement."

Of course, the woman went straight back to scrubbing her own skin again, eyes remaining on the icy blue ones staring back at her. Somehow, they worked. It shouldn't; they were entire opposites. In personality, appearance, even semblance! Yet they clicked. Yang could fire Weiss up into having fun, and likewise Weiss could cool her thuggish self down. Even in sex, the two seemed to pair quite well if this first time was any indicator of their potential future.

"Look, I've done the 'passive arrangement' as you called it before, and if you wanted to do that, I'd be totally down. But… if you meant it as in you and I being a couple? Well… I guess… that might not be so bad, either."

"I see." Slowly, Weiss's cheeks began to glow red again. "You mean that, don't you? That we would d-date and kiss and all those things. Do more of wh-what we just did, but also hold hands while we go shopping, and try on makeup and clothes together, and cuddle at night?"

The very words caused her movements to slow right down. There wasn't a sarcastic comment this time, or an instant denial of her suggestion. It was sincere, or so she assumed. Not only that, but it was an offer Yang hadn't had before. The majority of her relationships only lasted the length of a single night together. This was the chance for something more, something meaningful.

Not that she would admit how much it meant to her so easily. "So, there's a warm heart in there after all, huh, Ice Queen?"

At that, Weiss smiled smugly and turned away, rinsing off her torso. "Hah! Dream on, Hot Stuff. You'll have to work a lot harder to wrap this Queen around your little finger like that." As she leaned against the wall to scrub her right calf and foot, she glanced at Yang out of the corner of her eye. "Though we might begin those 'arrangements' henceforth. If you're as open to it as you claim to be."

Although a little disappointed Weiss hadn’t accepted the offer for something more, she couldn't blame her; this was brand new. Maybe they should take it slow and see where things led.

Her teasing attitude returned as she went to leave the shower. Running a finger gently across her shoulder blades, she leaned over to whisper into her ear, "I'm looking forward to it, Princess."

With that, she finally exited the stall, leaving the flustered heiress to finish her shower alone.

 

* * *

 

The end of the Ice Queen's rather eventful day was nearing. For Yang, it had already ended, if the rather loud snoring coming from her bunk was any indication. Weiss shook her head as she got ready for bed. It wouldn't be too long until their other teammates would return to the dorm room; even Blake wouldn't be able to stay in the library ALL day.

The door swung open, their leader stomping back into their room after a sparring session with Jaune. At first, she wanted to question her sister's loud snoring, but something else caught her eye.

_"Hot stuff?!"_

At the sound of her bunkmate's shrill cry, Weiss whipped around, pulling her nightgown hastily over the rest of her body. "Ruby Rose! D-don't you know how to knock?! What is wrong with you?"

Ruby kicked the door shut behind her. "Oh come on, you don't have anything I haven't seen before! Well, besides the ‘Hot Stuff’ undies!" As usual, her annoyingly inquisitive nature began to show, as she stared back at the underwear. "I didn't think you were the type wear something that, y’know, flirty!"

"I'm not," Weiss grumbled, finishing covering herself with the nightgown and holding her hands in front of her pelvic area to further reinforce the message that the show was over. "It's... these are special, alright? Besides, why does it matter?"

"Special… undies?" She tilted her head. "Ooookay, if you say so. And it doesn't matter, I'm just curious."

"They were a gift! Who died and made you the panty police?!" Sighing irritably, she turned and began to crawl into her bed. "Can't even wear whatever I like anymore..."

The girl raised her arms defensively, heading to her own drawers to fetch her pyjamas and letting the subject go. Although, once she had gotten changed fully and was about to get into her own bed, that was when the penny dropped. Who gets underwear for a friend?

"Wait, undies for a gift? From a special friend, maybe? Like a partner?"

Rolling over just enough so she could be heard clearly, Weiss growled, "Did you give them to me, partner?"

"No! Why would I call you 'hot stuff'? I meant a special _boyfriend_ kind of partner! "

"You asked if there was a partner, and my only partner is you, and if you did not give me the underpants, then no, I was not given them by a partner. Now GO. TO. SLEEP."

"Aww come on, you can tell me. Is he cute?"

It took all of Weiss's willpower to avoid glancing over at Yang in the neighbouring bunk beds, peacefully snoring away. Instead, she merely picked up her pillow and smooshed it over her head, trying to blot out the sound of the bunkmate now hanging over the side of her top bunk and staring at her upside-down.

"Whaaaat? You can tell me, I really wanna know!" she chuckled, managing to sway back and forth whilst looking, before finally gasping. "Is it Neptune?”

"You're Neptune," Weiss grumbled, knowing full well how juvenile she sounded. Seized by inspiration, she rolled over and shouted, "YANG!"

Of course, her sleeping teammate's eyes snapped open to try and find where the noise came from. Though of course Ruby then looked over to her from her awkward position, grinning innocently.

"Hey Yang, Weiss has a boyfriend!"

"Yang, can't you keep your sister under control?!" Weiss was complaining. "I am trying to sleep and she is being simply intolerable!"

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Ruby begged, swaying back and forth again.

Her sister was unable to help but chuckle, rubbing her eyes. "I swear you should have been a bat Faunus, Rubes. But she has a point; it is getting late. Besides, Ice Queen's got to have SOME mystery about her."

"Yes, thank you," Weiss said, rolling away… only to immediately roll back toward Yang to say, "And do NOT call me 'Ice Queen'!"

"So what would you like instead? Snow-Senpai? Cutie-Patootie?"

Although this was obviously flirting, it was the type that would go straight over her sister's head. After all, Yang gave people silly nicknames all the time, and was flirty with everyone. It would make sense for Ruby to take it in a friendly manner. It was a success in getting her little sister to return to her own bed, tucking herself down into her own sheets.

"Next time we spar, I want to know, though," Ruby grumbled, facing the wall away from her sister.

"We'll see," Weiss sighed, glaring steadily at Yang. It was the response that would get Ruby to quiet down the fastest. After that, of course, she winked at the blonde. "Goodnight."

Thankfully, that was what the blonde wanted. It at least allowed her to wink back at Weiss as she snuggled in to sleep. "Goodnight, Hot Stuff."

The near-darkness of the room hid Weiss's blush so well that not even Blake's night vision could sense it when she crept in fifteen minutes later. The heiress was eternally grateful for that, even if she found it almost impossible to sleep.

THE END


End file.
